


In The Heat of the Night

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is hurt by someone and wants to take care of it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Heat of the Night

In the Heat of the Night  
By Patt

Jim was pacing in the loft, his temper flared and couldn’t remember a time when he was more pissed off at anyone. 

“What do you mean it’s none of my business?” Jim shouted. 

“Just what it sounds like. This is my life, if I want to do something, I can. You’re not my dad, after all,” Blair shouted back. 

“I know I’m not your dad, because if I was, I’d be beating your ass right about now,” Jim growled. 

“First you’re yelling, now you wish you could beat on me. Is there something you want to talk to me about Jim?”

“Shut up. Just shut up. Now, why did you get arrested tonight? And why didn’t you call me when it happened?” Jim barked. 

“Same reason. You’re not my dad. You’re my roommate. I call you if my car breaks down, but I don’t call you if I get arrested 

and beat up in jail.”

“Who touched you?” Jim snapped. 

“Why does it matter? I was arrested and I stood up for what I believed in and that was that. What happened afterwards could 

have happened to anyone,” Blair explained. 

“It’s the middle of the night. What were you doing at the police station at this time of night? Why didn’t you call and let me 

know?” Jim asked sounding almost normal again. 

Blair could tell Jim was letting go of some of the anger and they could possibly work this out. 

“Jim, I was with University friends, okay? I don’t want to call you in front of them and think I can’t take care of myself. They 

would think I was a weakling. I couldn’t have my fellow teachers think that, could I?”

“Did they all get arrested?” Jim asked. 

“No, just me. I was the only one that looked like trouble to them. They let everyone else go home. They booked me and 

threw me in the cell with about ten other men and didn’t even offer me my phone call,” Blair said quietly. 

“What precinct?” Jim bellowed. 

“It doesn’t matter, Jim. I got beat up because I look like a hippy fag and that’s what the cops said too. They announced my 

arrival to the rest of the people,” Blair sat down on the sofa and stopped pacing with Jim, finally. 

“I can’t fucking believe this. Didn’t you tell them that you’re a paid observer now? Things shouldn’t have gone like this at all,” 

Jim ranted. 

“I didn’t get a chance to tell them anything. They were too busy hitting me,” Blair shut up as soon as the words got out. 

“The cops hit you?” Jim asked in a whisper.

“I didn’t mean for that to slip out. Yes, the cops are the ones that hit me. Now can I go to bed?” Blair started to get up and 

Jim pushed him back onto the sofa again. 

“I need names. I know you have em’. Who were they?” Jim asked getting angry again. 

“There was no harm done. I’m going to bed,” Blair said as he started to get up. 

Jim pulled his arm and Blair yelped in pain. 

“What the fuck? What’s wrong with your arm?” Jim asked. 

“If I tell you, you have to promise you won’t hurt them. You’ll let me file a report with Simon. Do you swear?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I need to go down and take care of this tonight.”

“No, you aren’t going to go down tonight, or I’m moving,” Blair shouted. 

“Moving? What the hell does moving have to do with any of this?” Jim asked honestly. 

“I can take care of myself. I planned on going and filing a report with Simon in the morning. It was no big deal. You’re making 

it sound like I can’t take care of myself.”

“Take your shirt off,” Jim said. 

“No…I don’t have to do anything you tell me to. Now I’m going to bed and you’re going to get out of my way.”

“Blair, why won’t you take your shirt off?” Jim was worried now. 

“I’m going to file a complaint with Simon tomorrow. That will be soon enough. Right now, I’d like to go to bed,” Blair said 

sadly. 

“Blair, please tell me what they did to you,” Jim pleaded. 

“As soon as you promise to stay here with me and not touch anyone over it,” Blair responded. 

“Fine, I’ll stay here with you and let you file the report tomorrow. I understand you’re a big boy now, but these guys had no 

right to hurt you.”

“You’re right. They didn’t have any right. They hurt me cuz I look like a fag,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“Tell me what happened. I’m staying here. I promised,” Jim swore. 

“I was walking out of a gay bar with six friends, I was the designated driver and the cops were waiting for us. Called us all sorts 

of pretty names and shoved us around. Then they said that I was drunk and couldn’t drive home. I told them I was the 

designated driver and they laughed and said I was the designated fag. They threw me up against the cop car and then threw 

me again. They patted me down and had a good time feeling me up and down and every which way they could. They told my 

friends to beat it or they were going to be hauled in too. I told them to leave and the cops started to hit me for opening my big 

mouth. They told me ‘no fag is ever in charge’. When they finished hitting me, they put me in the back seat of the car and I 

asked if I could call Captain Banks and they laughed and asked if he was one of my regulars. I then said, “Fuck you,” and 

things went downhill from then on. So, that, my friend, is what happened. I know you’re shocked to find out about me this 

way, but it had to happen sometime.”

Jim just looked at him not saying a word. Finally Jim took a deep breath and said, “I knew you were bi. I’ve known all along. It 

didn’t matter to me.”

“So, I don’t have to move?” Blair asked pitifully. 

“You never have to move from your home, Sandburg. I can’t believe you thought that little of me to think that.”

“I just got carried away, like in the middle of a heated argument you say and do things you don’t mean. Hey, it’s the middle of 

the night. We can tell Simon it happened in the heat of the night,” Blair said sounding somewhat hysterical. 

“Chief, can I hug you if I promise not to hug hard?”

Blair went right into Jim’s arms and let him hold him as tight as he wanted to. Jim began to run his fingers across Blair’s ribs 

and back and said, “Chief, they hurt your ribs. We have to go to the Emergency Room. Come on, let’s get up there and take 

care of it. Anywhere else?” Jim asked. 

“Anywhere else I want to go?” Blair replied. 

“No, did they hurt you anywhere else?” Jim said sternly. 

“My balls and my penis. They kicked me quite a few times. I’m sore as hell,” Blair admitted. 

Jim put his arm around Blair’s shoulder and then the two men walked outside to get into Jim’s truck. Jim had to help Blair get 

up. Jim was getting madder by the moment. 

Jim got him up and seat belted in and then went over to his side of the truck, taking deep breaths. 

“Are you using the breathing techniques that I told you about, Jim?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. Thanks for the lesson in that. I’m really pissed off Blair and I’d like to take someone’s head off right 

now. Not yours, theirs.”

“I know. I feel the same way,” Blair confessed. 

As Jim was driving he decided to get a little more information. “So Chief, how did you get out of there without calling me or 

Simon?”

“A friend of Rafe’s came in to talk to the guys and saw me sitting there and whispered something to all of the men there. The 

next thing I knew, they were letting me go and told me it was a big mistake. I didn’t waste time making trouble, I needed to get 

out of there. Rafe’s friend must have called you after that, because you knew I was arrested when I got here.”

“Rafe’s friend called him and Rafe called me. He said that I might want to do some checking on this one.”

“Jim, I’m in a lot of pain, can I just lean back and relax?” Blair asked suddenly. 

“Sure, Chief. I’ll wake you when we get there,” Jim said calmly. He felt anything but calm on the inside. He was going to have 

to kill those fuckers. 

“Jim, remember your promise, right?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, it’s going to be the hardest promise I’ve ever made,” Jim answered. 

Jim drove to the hospital with Blair sleeping next to him. Jim called Simon and told him to meet him at Cascade General. 

~~~~~

When Blair woke up, Jim was leaning over him undoing his seatbelt. Simon walked up to them and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Blair was beat up at one of the stations tonight. Not in the cell, but by the cops,” Jim said angrily. 

“Who? Who the fuck would mess with one of ours?” Simon shouted making Blair lean closer into Jim. 

“Sorry, Sandburg, I didn’t mean to scare you. You don’t look beat up,” Simon said looking Blair over. 

“Believe me he is. Now, let’s go in and have a doctor look at him and I’ll fill you in on the charges to be brought against these 

fuckers.”

“I don’t have the paperwork with me, Ellison. You could have warned me ahead of time. This is going to get ugly I can tell 

already,” Simon said huffing as he walked into the ER. 

“Why did you have to call him? Now, he’s going to be mad at me and I don’t want to do this anymore,” Blair pleaded. 

“Do what?” Jim asked. 

“I want to go back to just being a teacher. I don’t want Simon to hate me. I don’t want you to be embarrassed when this 

comes out,” Blair said sadly. 

Simon walked out hearing what Blair said and said, “Come on, kid. I’m not mad. I was mad, but I’ve over it. Let’s see what 

the doctor says.”

Jim smiled at Simon for being kind to Blair at that moment and said, “I’ll get the paperwork and start filling it out for you, Blair.”

About an hour later, Jim had told Simon exactly what had happened and Simon finally said, “So, what station was this, Blair?”

“The 12th. I don’t want Jim going over there. Is that understood, Simon? He promised me he wouldn’t touch them and he has 

to keep his promise or I have to move,” Blair said. 

The nurse came out and got Blair. Jim and Simon had to wait in the waiting room.

~~~~~

In the examining room, Blair was stripped, dressed in hospital pretties and then taken to x-ray. He came back and sat for 

about an hour and the doctor came in to talk to him. 

“Blair, you have two cracked ribs, so we’re going to tape you up and then admit you for the swelling in your testes and penis. I 

want to watch it so the swelling doesn’t get out of control.”

“Dr. Spenser, could you please let me go home tonight. I swear, I’ll put ice on it religiously. Please don’t make me stay all 

night,” Blair begged. 

“Are you living alone?” Dr. Spenser asked. 

“No, I have a roommate who is a cop. He’s stickler for rules, so if you say ice, he’ll see to it that I use ice. I promise,” Blair 

pleaded once again. 

“Okay. We’ll tape you up and send you home with a special ice bag to sit on. I don’t want to hear you didn’t do it either,” Dr. 

Spenser said. 

“I’ll do it. They hurt, so I won’t forget,” Blair promised. 

The nurse came in after the taping and helped Blair get dressed. “You ready, Blair?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Michelle. Thank you for all of your help,” Blair said as he got up from the chair after tying his shoes. 

After just that little bit of work, he could hardly breathe. 

As he came around the corner, he saw Simon talking to the doctor and the doctor was signing some papers. Simon must 

have gone and got the proper paperwork.   
Blair walked out to the waiting room and Jim was pacing. 

“Hey, Jim. Are you doing all right?” Blair asked. 

“I’m fine. Why didn’t you call me back to talk to the doctor?” Jim asked angrily. 

“I’m a big boy now, Jim. I can talk to my own doctor and follow his orders.“ Blair had his bag with him and walked out the door 

of the Emergency Room. 

Simon came out at that moment and said, “You pissed him off all ready?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t take much when it comes to me,” Jim admitted. 

They walked out to the truck and Blair was sitting in the cab waiting for Jim. 

Simon opened up the door and said, “I’m going to follow you over to the loft. I have the paperwork now, so we’ll get it filled out 

and filed. See you there.”

Blair didn’t feel like talking, so he said, “Jim, I know you’re angry, but spare me. I’ve got other things on my mind right now.”

“Did they threaten you, Blair?” Jim inquired. 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, they did. They don’t want to go to jail anymore than I did. So, excuse me if I’m not jumping up and 

down to get these papers filed,” Blair said angrily. 

“Lean back and relax. We’ll talk about it when we get home,” Jim said as he drove carefully all the way home. 

~~~~~

Simon was waiting by the loft door when they got out of the elevator. Blair was never so happy to see the elevator working in 

his life. 

Jim opened up the door and all three of them walked in. Blair went and filled up both of his ice packs first thing. Then he set 

one the sofa to sit on and the other he put on his penis. He didn’t even care if Jim and Simon were there. 

“That’s all you have to do for it?” Simon asked. 

“Yeah, I have to do this fucking shit for a week. He said the swelling will go down by then. That means I’m going to miss 

teaching my classes because I sure as hell can’t take an ice bag to class and explain what happened. Know what I mean?” 

Blair asked. 

“Don’t worry about the dean, Blair. I’ll go and talk to him tomorrow. As far as your pay is concerned, the city will pick up the 

difference. So, try and not worry about any of this,” Simon explained. 

“Thanks, Simon. That would help a lot.”

“Simon, he was threatened by the men at the station to not report it. So, we’re going to have to watch out for him now,” Jim 

stated. 

“It’s not like we don’t watch out for him anyway,” Simon reminded Jim. “He’s one of ours.”

Blair was warmed to the center of his being hearing Simon say this again. He was so afraid that he would have gotten so 

angry he would have fired him from the consultant job. Blair had just started getting medical benefits. 

Blair started filling out the paperwork. He explained in great detail what had happened and what he needed to put into the file 

and before long he and Simon were all done with it. Simon then used Blair’s room to fax it to the office for Rafe and Brown. 

They were waiting to arrest the men named. 

Thankfully, Blair had remembered each and every one of their names. He would never forget the beating those men gave him. 

Blair leaned his head back on the sofa and took a deep breath. Simon looked at Jim with questioning eyes. Jim just shrugged 

his shoulders. 

Neither men knew what to say or do, so Jim finally said, “Are you all right, Chief?”

“No Jim, I’m not all right. Three men beat the shit out of me because I was at a gay bar. It’s just not right,” Blair ranted. 

“I agree with you, Blair. There is nothing they could do that would be good enough to pay for what they did to you. They 

deserve the same treatment. Too bad we can’t do that for them,” Simon stated. 

“Thanks for listening to me and believing in me, Simon.”

“Hey, what about me? I believe in you all the time,” Jim said seriously. 

“Thank you,” Blair replied and this made Jim smile a little bit. 

I’ve got to get to the station and see that everything is done by the book. We don’t want any reason to have this thrown out of 

court. Take care, Blair,” Simon ordered as he stood to leave. 

“Again, Simon, thank you for understanding and not making me feel worse,” Blair said and then leaned his head back again to 

rest. 

Jim walked Simon to the door and said, “Simon, I want those fuckers to pay big time.”

“Jim, it’s not like they’ll get off scot free. We have witnesses and we have Blair ‘s injuries to show for it too. Now just take 

care of him and stop worrying about what’s going to happen to those men. Let the courts take care of them,” Simon said as he 

walked through the door. 

~~~~~

Once Simon left Blair said, “I’m going to go to bed with my ice packs. I want to just go to sleep and pretend this night ever 

happened.”

“Come on, you’re going upstairs. My bed is much comfier. I’ll help you get settled,” Jim said pushing Blair toward the stairs. 

“No offense, man, but I don’t want to climb the stairs every time I want a drink or need more ice. Down here is better for me. 

Thanks, anyhow,” Blair said as he grabbed a bottle of water and went into his bedroom. 

Jim looked sadly at Blair, because he knew that Blair wasn’t telling him how he felt. Jim wanted to be here for Blair, just like 

Blair was always there for Jim. 

The phone rang and Jim grabbed it before it could ring again. 

“Ellison.”

“How is Sandy? I just heard the news. I’m going to be over at 10:00 to sit with him while you work. Simon thinks we need 

someone on him at all times. So, I’m first up,” Connor said. 

“Blair is doing very well, thank you,” Jim said. 

“I can’t believe those fuckers did what they did and just thought they were going to let him go and Sandy wouldn’t press 

charges. Do you think they threatened him too?” Connor asked. 

“Yeah, he said they did. So we’re going to keep an eye on them all once they get out and be sure that Blair is safe. We’ll see 

you at ten to take over the watch,” Jim said. 

“Take good care of our Sandy,” Connor said before she hung up the phone. 

It made Jim feel good that people in the bullpen would stand behind Blair during all of this. There were a lot of people that 

wouldn’t understand what had happened and Jim just hoped that Blair wasn’t ever subjected to their talk. 

Jim laid down on the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep and woke up at 7:00. He could hear Blair having a nightmare and walked 

into Blair’s room without even knocking. 

“Chief, it’s me. You’re all right. Calm down,” Jim said softly. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “No, I was up already. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Geeze, I don’t know why,” Blair said half joking. 

Do you feel like talking about it now?” Jim asked. 

“You know what, Jim? I think I’d rather talk to a shrink about it,” Blair admitted. 

“A shrink?” Jim said somewhat surprised. 

“Yeah, you know a Psychiatrist. I’ve heard they help you get over a great deal. Believe me this is going to take awhile to get 

over. 

“You do know that I’m here for you, right?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, Jim, I do. Thanks. You’re always here for me. I’m sorry that I let those cops get the better hand over me,” Blair said 

looking at the floor. 

“Chief, the only ones that should be ashamed are the lousy fucks that did this to you. You have every right to be angry, but not 

ashamed.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

“You are most welcome, Blair. Promise me that you’ll open up to me if you need to,” Jim pleaded. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you when I’m done meditating. I need to balance my thoughts,” Blair said. 

“Connor is coming to sit with you all day long. You can teach her how to play 5000 Rummy while she’s here. She’ll like it. 

She likes you,” Jim acknowledged. 

“I like her too. What does everyone have to babysit me?” Blair wondered. 

“We’re playing it safe and we’ll see what they do,” Jim said. 

“I’ve got to take a shower. That’s all there is to it. Would you take the tape off of me, so I can get clean?” Blair questioned. 

“Stand up and I’ll do it for you,” Jim said as he started to quickly undo the tape from his friend’s chest and stomach area. 

Jim saw all of the bruising and said, “I need to get pictures of this.” Jim grabbed the instant camera and took three different 

shots and then used his digital camera for the next set. “I hate to ask you this, but I need to get pictures of your genitals.”

Blair blushed and pulled down his pants and boxers so Jim could take the pictures. Jim couldn’t believe how swollen Blair 

was. And everything was completely black and blue. 

Jim set the camera down and pulled Blair’s pants back up. “Sorry I had to do that, Chief.”

“It’s okay. I knew that someone was going to have to do it and I was hoping it wasn’t going to be Connor. I would have died,” 

Blair explained. 

“Come on, I’ll help you get undressed for your shower. Then just call me in and I’ll dry you off and get you back into the clean 

clothes I’ll have out for you,” Jim said. 

“Thanks, Jim. It hurts when I move, especially when I bend.”

“They should have taken the pictures at the hospital earlier. No one was taking it seriously. I’m going to have to tell Simon 

that too. Doctors tend to let abuse cases go by the side of the road. They don’t like to get involved because it would take up 

some of their precious time. I’m sorry that it had to be me to take them. As I said, they should have been taken earlier,” Jim 

said. 

“Thank you for taking this as seriously as I’m taking it. I agree, the hospital should have taken the pictures, but I might have 

played it off as nothing. I was embarrassed. So I don’t like blaming the doctor for everything. He was really thorough and a 

nice guy to boot. I think it was my problem,” Blair replied. 

“There you go blaming yourself for all of this mess, when we all know who is to blame. I want you to stop looking at the floor 

when you talk to me. Understood?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked up at Jim and saw nothing but friendship and love shining in his eyes. “Understood.”

“Now, let’s get you ready for that shower,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Jim.” 

Jim got Blair all settled in the bathroom and he got on the computer and uploaded the pictures to a file. Then he sent the file to 

Simon for the report. He had no sooner finished doing this when the phone rang again. 

He grabbed it and said, “Ellison.”

“Jim, I just received the pictures and I don’t want to believe them. My god, that’s fucking horrible. I can’t believe they did that to 

him just because he was a designated driver for some gay friends of his,” Simon stated. 

“Simon, he’s bi, if that makes a difference.”

“It doesn’t make any difference, but I wasn’t aware of that. Although I don’t tell him who I sleep with either. It’s none of our 

business. Those fuckers are going to pay big. Rafe and Brown just arrested them and took them down to holding for prints 

and everything. They weren’t happy campers, to say the least.”

“I bet they thought they were big shit, until the cuffs were put on them. Blair isn’t settling for less then a normal person would 

go for. Throw the book at them, Simon.”

“I planned on it. Don’t you worry. I think they’ll make bail easily, so I want someone on him at all times.”

“Thank you, Simon,” Jim said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome. Take good care of your partner.” 

“Listen, I have to go. Blair is done with his shower and I have to help him get dressed again. Talk to you later today,” Jim said 

hurrying to get off the phone. 

Jim went in with clean clothes and help Blair get dressed. He then taped Blair’s ribs up again and before long he looked 

almost normal. But Jim knew he wasn’t. There was a vacant look in his eye, like he was lost or something. 

“Chief, I’m really sorry this happened to you.”

“Me too,” Blair answered. 

“I would have felt better if you would have called me and let me pick you up,” Jim said. 

“I know that, Jim, but I had to keep you in mind too. I knew you would beat the hell out of them and that wouldn’t have worked 

out in my favor. Probably the opposite would have happened. They could have brought up charges against you and me. So 

that’s why I couldn’t tell you,” Blair explained. 

“Blair, I’m really going to try and work on my temper so that you’ll never be afraid to call me again. I want to be there for you all 

the time, not just some of the time. 

“Thank you, Jim. I could have used you last night. They scared the crap out of me,” Blair declared. 

“Can I hug you?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I could use a hug,” Blair answered. 

The two men just stood in the middle of the kitchen, hugging for the longest time. Jim wanted to be there in the worst way and 

now was better then never. 

“I’m sorry I said I might go to a shrink.”

“Blair, you might need one.”

“I think talking with you will help me enough. Having you on my side helps everything look better,” Blair said. 

“Connor is going to be here soon, so I’m going to get ready to go. I want you to take it easy and don’t cheat playing cards with 

Connor,” Jim kidded. 

“I won’t. Thank you for the hug,” Blair commented. 

“There are more where that came from,” Jim replied. 

~~~~~  
When Jim arrived at the station everyone was asking about Blair. They all wanted to hear how he was doing. They seemed 

genuinely concerned. Jim was glad to see that. 

He took the time to tell each one of them what had happened and how Blair was really doing. Jim told them to call or drop by 

and it would make Blair feel much better. 

Rafe asked, “Did they hurt him bad?”

“Yes, they hurt him bad. They could never give those men enough time in prison. They deserve worse then that,” Jim stated. 

Joel hugged Jim and said, “That’s for Blair.”

“Why don’t you stop by the house and give it to him yourself? He thinks we’ll all blame him for ruining three careers.”

“They don’t deserve the career. They dirtied their names and badges when this happened,” Brown said. 

“Thanks for understanding, guys,” Jim said walking towards Simon’s office. 

He knocked and heard, “Come on in.”

Jim walked in and sat down in the office. “Are they downstairs?”

“Yes, they are. They’ve all got lawyers so I suspect they’ll be out soon,” Simon said. 

“Jesus, I can’t believe they did this to Blair and they’re going to be walking the streets soon.”

“Jim, it’s how the system works. You know it as well as I do. Just hope for the best and maybe they’ll get a lot of time in 

prison,” Simon remarked. 

“But the only one that will really suffer from the trial is Blair. He’s already been embarrassed beyond belief. Now he’ll have to 

go through this. Everyone at the trial will see the pictures and you know how degrading that would be,” Jim said. 

“We have to trust the system, Jim. Did you want to go down and see the pieces of shit that beat Sandburg up?” Simon 

inquired. 

“Yes, as matter of fact, I’m going to go now. I’ll be back shortly,” Jim replied. 

~~~~~ 

He went down to see the three guys that had done that to Blair and said, “Wow, you don’t look as tough behind bars. Do you 

feel as tough? I noticed they put you in a cell alone. Sandburg wasn’t given that option was he? You guys are going down 

and going down hard.”

“What is he, your bitch, Ellison?” Barker asked. 

“What difference would it make?” Jim replied. 

“It makes you both sick,” Barker shouted. 

“We’ve got the witnesses to the crime in the parking lot, so don’t think you’re going to weasel out of this. Like I said before, 

you’re going down hard,” Jim warned. 

“Ellison, you’re as big a freak as he is. You’ve let him live at your place since day one and he’s never moved out. We all know 

how it is,” Fuller said. 

“I’d rather be a freak, than cops that go to prison,” Jim said as he turned and started to leave. 

Ramsey called out, “We recorded the little whimp crying out for help. We’re going to pass that around the station and then 

we’ll see who is going to be the winner. He would just as soon die as let anyone hear how weak we were. He called out for 

your help, Ellison. How does it feel not being there to help him?”

“Ramsey, keep your fucking trap shut. I don’t care what you have, you know what we have? Pictures of the damage you did to 

his body. You’re all going down.” 

Jim stormed off and left them shouting obscenities. Jim wanted to say more. He wanted to beat the shit out of them. But he 

had promised Blair he wouldn’t do any of that. So he had to suck it up and do things right. Blair meant a lot more to him then 

beating on some punk assed cops. 

~~~~~  
That afternoon, Simon walked out into the bullpen and said, “Can I have everyone’s attention?”

They all turned and looked his way and sat up straighter.

“Blair Sandburg isn’t going to have to go to trial. Those animals saw the pictures of the damage and knew their gooses were 

cooked. They all three pled guilty and made a deal with the DA. They’ll each get a year. I know, don’t go ballistic, Ellison. 

It’s not long enough, but they lose their jobs, they lose their pensions and they will be on probation for another year. They will 

also have to do community service. Blair gets to choose the service. I figured he would like that part. So if you’re ready 

Ellison, I’m going to follow you home so we can tell Blair the news.”

Jim started for the elevator and Simon caught to him. “Jim, it’s the best we could do. The judge was lenient because all three 

men had no prior involvement in any crimes. We have to take what we can get.”

“I know, Simon. I understand, but it doesn’t make me feel much better. He’s not going to be happy about it either.”

“Let’s get to the loft so I can tell him and Connor. We’ll let him be the judge of what went down. He might surprise you and be 

all right with that,” Simon stated. 

“We’ll see. I’ll meet you over there,” Jim said as he got into his truck and left the parking lot. 

~~~~~ 

Blair was watching the parking lot when Jim and Simon pulled up. Blair became nervous right away. He walked into the loft 

and said, “Jim and Simon are here. They’re probably going to tell me that they’re out on bail. It’s bullshit.”

“Sandy, don’t think that yet. We’ll see what they have to say first,” Connor remarked. 

Jim walked in the door, followed by Simon. 

“Simon, please don’t tell me that they made bail already,” Blair pleaded. 

“No, they pled guilty and made a deal with the DA. They’re going to each do a year in prison, lose their jobs, their pensions 

and be on probation for a year after they get out. They also have to do six months of community service, that you get to 

choose for them,” Simon explained. 

Connor stood up and started pacing. “A year? A fucking year is all they got?”

“Connor, let’s let Blair tell us how he feels,” Simon ordered. 

“I feel like she just said. They’re going to get out in one year and come after me. What would stop them? They won’t be cops 

anymore. They have nothing to lose,” Blair said sadly. 

“Blair, it’s the best we could do. The judge felt sorry for them. He said since it was the first offense for all of them, one year 

was more then enough. The DA had to take it or chance getting less when you went to trial.”

“But Simon, did you ever think about maybe I wanted it to go to trial? No jury in their right mind would have let them off after 

what they did to me. But now, I’ll never know because the DA made a decision without asking me,” Blair ranted. 

“Chief, I totally agree with you. I think it was a bad move too. But like Simon mentioned, it’s too late now. The deal has been 

made. So now we have to learn to deal with it,” Jim said. 

“We? Did you get beat up? I don’t think so. I’ll be dealing with it by myself,” Blair said rather angrily. 

“I thought we could talk about things and deal with them together. I even thought we could go to therapy together. I want to do 

it with you,” Jim offered. 

“You’d go to group therapy with me?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, there is little I wouldn’t do for you, Blair.”

Connor said, “I wouldn’t mind going either. I think we all need to stand behind you and see how you feel about things as you 

start to heal.”

“Connor, no offense, but I just want Jim to go. I think we could all use a class at the station though. No one knows how to 

treat people that are gay or bi. They need to learn. I don’t want this to happen to anyone else,” Blair suggested. 

Simon cleared his throat and said, “I think that’s a terrific idea, Sandburg. Do you know anyone that teaches such a class?”

“Yes, sir I do.”

“I want you to contact him and it will be a mandatory meeting that we’ll all go to. Would that make you feel somewhat better?” 

“Yes, that would help a great deal. Thank you, Simon. I’m not happy about the year they all got, but I am happy about me 

choosing a community service when they get out. I’ve got some ideas all ready,” Blair said. 

Simon laughed and said, “I just bet you do.”

“Well, sir, we should get out of their hair so they can talk,” Connor suggested. 

“I agree. Talk to you two later. Oh by the way, Blair, you’re off for two weeks from the University and it’s with full pay from the 

department,” Simon stated. 

“Thank you, Simon. I’ll be fully healed by then. In the mean time, Jim is going to have to do all of his own paperwork in the 

bullpen,” Blair kidded. 

“I want Jim to have a week off. That’ll give both of you some time to work things out, like getting therapy set up and thinking of 

some community services. Take it easy, both of you,” Simon called out over his shoulder as he walked through the doorway. 

Jim shut the door and looked at Blair sadly. “I’m sorry, Chief.”

“Not your fault, Jim. Remember we’re not to blame in this. Someone wise told me that this morning.”

Jim smiled and said, “Let’s get some therapy lined up. I think we both need it.”

Blair looked a little worried as he said, “Are you going to be embarrassed when you hear how I was afraid for my life and things 

like that?”

Jim hugged Blair to his chest and just held on for dear life. 

Finally Jim stood back and said, “Nothing you could say or do will embarrass me. It might piss me off, but it won’t embarrass 

me. I’ve got to work on my anger issues. I need help with that too, Chief.”

“We’ll be here to help each other, Jim.”

“That we will, Blair.”

~~~~~

Six Months Later: 

Therapy was finally over with. Blair felt like he could go on without worrying about what people thought. 

Jim was handling his anger issues much better. So it had helped both of them. 

If Jim had learned one thing from therapy it was to talk to Blair instead of holding it inside. So he had big plans to talk to him 

that day. 

~~~~~

Blair came home from teaching his class to get ready for working along side Jim. He walked in the door and saw Jim sitting 

there, thinking or zoning. Blair wasn’t sure. 

He walked over to him and touched his shoulder. 

“Hey Chief, guess who has the rest of the day off?” Jim asked. 

“That’s great. Want to go see a movie?” Blair wondered. 

Jim smiled and said, “How would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Jim, you don’t date guys.”

“Blair, I don’t date other guys, I want to date you,” Jim said. 

“What brought this on?” Blair inquired. 

“It’s been six months and I told myself I was going to give you six months to heal before I asked you out,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, you’re not gay.”

“Blair, I get hard when I think about you. I would call that gay,” Jim declared. 

“Have you ever been with a guy?” Blair questioned. 

Jim thought a moment and asked, “Does that include blow jobs?” 

“You let a guy give you a blow job?” Blair asked, wonder in his voice. 

“Yes, while I was in Vice. I liked it, but I just haven’t found the right person to jump the fence for. I think you’re the right 

person.”

“Hell yes, I want to go on a date. I’m in love with you. I have been for two years,” Blair confessed. 

“Same here. I just wasn’t sure about what to do with it,” Jim admitted. 

“It’s a date. Where are we going?” Blair asked. 

“It’s a surprise. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you back. I also love afternoons off.”

The end


	2. When Tomorrow Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has to deal with three men that are released from prison, because of him. Will he tell Jim about what’s going on, or will he just go to Simon?

When Tomorrow Comes  
By Patt

Summary: Blair has to deal with three men that are released from prison, because of him. Will he tell Jim about what’s going on, or will he just go to Simon?  
Warnings: Angst, violence and lots of lots of hatred. Bad language.   
Word Count: 4940  
Genre: Slash

It had been a long ass year since Blair was beaten up by three police officers. There wasn’t a day that went by that Blair didn’t think of the lousy fuckers. But he tried to not focus on all negative things, because Jim was doing that. That was his job and he was really good at it. While Blair was getting over the entire ordeal, Jim was still fuming and he wanted a piece of all three of those so called cops. The officers had gone to prison for one year, but even that was easy on them. They didn’t go into General Population, instead they were safely tucked away somewhere where no one could get to them. This angered Blair even more if he would let himself think too long on them. Blair really tried not to. They weren’t worth his energy or his time. The men were due to be released from prison soon and Blair smiled at what was waiting for them. They each had three months of community service and Blair was able to choose what it was going to be. The men had beat Blair up because they thought he was a hippy fag, so Blair knew he wasn’t going to put them in contact with anyone gay on purpose. Instead, Blair signed them up for the Soup Kitchen downtown for the homeless. He thought it might give them more to think about, than Blair. 

Blair was done in front of the mirror in the bathroom and smiled. Today was he and Jim’s six month Anniversary. Yes, Jim had fallen in love with Blair after this ordeal and Blair was never so happy about anything. He was wild about Jim. Now if he could just keep him busy when the monsters got out, he would have it made. Blair walked out of the room and into the kitchen and Jim was standing there smiling at him as he handed Blair a cup of coffee. 

“You look mighty fine this morning, Chief.”

“I bet you say that to all of your boyfriends,” Blair joked. 

“You know I don’t love anyone but you,” Jim said as he passed by and kissed Blair on the cheek. 

Blair blushed and smacked Jim on the ass as he walked into the bathroom. Yes, Blair was very happy and very content. And he was pretty sure that Jim was too. Jim told him he loved him now and then, but he didn’t show it too much. Jim wasn’t overly demonstrative and talked even less. Blair was going to try and get him to open up about that. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “Chief, are you all right?”

“Why are you asking me that now?”

“There is a scent in the bathroom and I swear its fear. Is there something wrong?” Jim asked. 

Blair walked over and said, “Turn down your senses, first of all. They are probably up too high. Next, stop worrying. I’m fine, as you can plainly see.”

Jim frowned but glanced at Blair and saw he was absolutely right. He looked fine. There was no reason for Blair to be scared. “If you say so, Chief. I’ll believe you for now.”

Jim walked in and stripped and got into the shower. As he washed he wondered what would have brought out that fear response in Blair. The only thing Jim could think of were those idiots in prison and they were safely behind bars. Jim shampooed his hair and while his eyes were closed, he thought about those men. Those animals that had taken a peaceful, loving creature and tried to cause him great harm. They accomplished that and the assholes only got one fucking year, which still angered Jim to no end. Suddenly, Jim realized it had been a year. They would be out soon. Now, Jim knew what Blair was afraid of. Of this there was no doubt. Jim hurried and got rinsed off and then dried off, dressed and ready for the day. He had tons of work to do at the station and he knew that Blair was teaching a class all day, so Blair would be busy too. Did he want to bring this up to Blair, or did he want to let his lover talk to him? Jim decided to let Blair come to him and walked out of the room with a big, phony smile on his face. 

“Sorry, I took so long, Blair. Do you still need me to drop you off on campus?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, I see the look on your face. You just figured out what the smell of fear was from, didn’t you? Yes, the assholes are going to be out soon and yes, it does scare me. But, I refuse to give in to the fear, Jim. I’m going to go about my life as usual and hope and pray they leave me alone.”

“Blair, if they touch you, they’re dead,” Jim said coldly. 

“Jim, then you would be in prison and I would have to visit you. I don’t want that. So you make me a promise now that you will not touch these men. If something comes up, we let Simon or someone else handle it. Not us. Understood?”

“Whatever you say,” Jim said, disgustedly. 

“Promise me, Jim. And I mean, really promise me. You have to swear that you won’t touch them, or I will move and never talk to you again.”

Blair stood back with his arms folded over his chest, waiting for the response that was sure to come soon. 

“Fine…I swear. But I don’t have to like it,” Jim answered. 

“No one said you had to like it, Jim.”

Jim said, “Back to the first question, do you still need a ride?”

“Yes, please,” Blair replied. 

The two men walked out the door, a little off centered because of the men getting out. Both of them were smart enough to know that they would cause trouble. Both of them also knew that things were going to be rough. But only one of them knew that if they touched Blair, they would be dead men. Jim Ellison had made the promise, but didn’t intend on keeping it whatsoever. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair was teaching his class when his assistant came and brought him a note. He took the note from her and told his class to read page 345-380 and take notes, while he saw what this was all about. 

Blair opened the note and it said, Ramsey wants to know if you’ve been doing well for the last year. He’ll call you later today.

Blair’s heartbeat was beating triple time and was glad that Jim wasn’t around to hear it. Blair turned to his class and said, “You know what? You all know what the test is going to be about on Thursday, so take off now and study. I want to see A’s on the tops of the paper.” 

Everyone gave a cheer and got out of the class as quickly as they could. Blair went to his office and closed the door and locked it, sitting down at his desk and trying to grade old papers to pass the time. He hadn’t been there for an hour when the phone rang on his desk. 

“Sandburg,” he said nervously. 

“Well, pretty boy, you sound like you’re doing well. Did you have a good year while we were off rotting in prison?” Ramsey asked. 

“Ramsey, you’re not supposed to call me. So I would suggest you follow the rules or you’ll be back in again,” Blair said, with false bravado. 

“You think you’re safe, don’t you?” Ramsey asked. 

“I have the law on my side and I intend to use it. I’m filing a restraining order as soon as I leave here today,” Blair answered. 

“Haven’t you ever heard how well those work?” 

Blair heard nothing but laughter before the line was closed. He was sweating and shaking and didn’t know what to do. He knew he couldn’t call Jim. He would hear it in his voice. He knew he had to call Simon and he hated doing that. Then Simon would have to lie to Jim for the time being until Blair told him himself. 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed the station house. Rhonda picked up and asked if she could help him. 

“Hi, Rhonda. I wondered if Simon was in his office and if he had time for my call,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“I’ll transfer you now, Blair. Have a great day,” Rhonda said as she transferred the call. 

Simon picked up and bellowed, “Banks.”

“Simon, are you busy right now?” Blair asked nervously. 

Simon heard it in his voice immediately and said, “I’ve always got time for you, Blair. Now what’s going on?”

“They’re out of prison.”

“Those three idiots are out?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, the three idiots are free and Ramsey called me. I told him I was filing a restraining order and he warned me about how well they work,” Blair said. 

“What did Jim say when you told him?” Simon wondered. 

“I can’t tell him right now, Simon. He’ll kill them, I know he will. Jim is my partner and will protect me in whatever way that is. Please don’t tell him yet. If you could bring the papers to me, I could fill them out and give them back to you to file. Jim won’t even see them today. Then in the comfort and quiet of our home, I can tell him tonight.”

“I think you’re too late, Blair. He looks furious. He’s sitting at his desk and glaring at me. I think he listened to our phone call,” Simon stated. 

Blair sighed. “Tell him I’ll tell him everything tonight. Also tell him that I’m going to take a cab home and think until he gets home. Thank you for listening to me, Simon.”

“Blair, what about the paperwork?”

“Could you send them with Jim? He could help me fill them out, since I’ve never done them before.”

“Good thinking, that will keep him focused on that. I’ll see you later today, Blair. Stay safe.”

“Thank you, Simon.” Blair hung up his telephone and sighed again. Now Jim knew. He wasn’t going to be on top of this at all. Jim was going to be angry and take it out on him. Blair already knew that. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon opened up his door and said, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim walked in and Simon shut the door. “I know you were listening in on my call, which is very rude. You had no right.”

“What do you want, sir? I can’t help it if I overheard Rhonda tell Blair you would have time to talk to him,” Jim growled. 

“Don’t you growl at me, Ellison. First of all, I want you to take off so you can be sure Sandburg gets home safely and secondly, you could help him fill out those papers. I need them as soon as possible. And last but not least, we need to set up a tap on your phone at the loft and one at the university. We’re going to be sure we have plenty to go on to put those bastards back in prison.”

“I’m glad you’re taking this seriously, Simon. They might try and hurt him again,” Jim said, sadly. 

“Jim, just promise me that you won’t do anything you’ll regret. Blair has enough to worry about as it is. Do you really think that he needs to worry about you pounding the shit out of the assholes?”

“No, sir. You’re absolutely right. I promise, I’ll try and not do anything to upset Sandburg or you. That’s all I can do is promise I’ll try.”

“That’s good enough for right now. Now, go get him at the university. He said he was taking a cab home. Call him and tell him to wait for you,” Simon ordered. 

“Thank you, Simon. Jim grabbed the papers and walked out the door. He got down into the parking garage and sat in his car for a moment, before he started to hit his steering wheel very hard with his fists. Jim Ellison hadn’t been this angry in years and didn’t know if he could control himself when the time came. 

He pulled out his cell phone and called Blair. 

“I already know you’re mad,” Blair said. 

“I’m not mad. I wanted to tell you that Simon gave me the paperwork for you to fill out and I’m going to pick you up at the university. Call and cancel the cab,” Jim suggested, nicely. 

“Okay. I’ll do that and wait for you outside,” Blair answered. 

“See you in ten minutes, Blair. I love you,” Jim said, softly. 

“Man, you knew just the right thing to say. I love you, too.” Blair smiled as he hung up his phone. Jim seemed to be taking it all in stride. Then Blair laughed out loud at how ridiculous that sounded. 

Blair went out into the bright sunlight and decided he’d get some natural vitamin D from the beautiful sun. He walked out towards the parking lot where Jim would pick him up and saw Ramsey sitting in a car watching him. Blair just stood there not knowing whether to run or stand and fight. He decided running would just make this fucker laugh. Blair leaned against a tree and folded his arms across his chest and waited. He didn’t have long to wait. Ramsey got out of his car and walked towards Blair. 

“You just act like you own the world. You don’t seem to have a care in the world,” Ramsey said, hatefully. 

Jim pulled up into the parking lot and hardly slowed down enough to put his truck into park. He jumped out of the pickup and went running for Blair. 

“What the fuck are you doing around Sandburg, Ramsey?” Jim shouted. 

“I was just shooting the breeze, asking him how life was treating him. Ask him. I didn’t touch him,” Ramsey said wearing a sneer on his lips. 

“Get away from him and stay away from him. Starting today, there will be a restraining order out on you and your friends. I’m only warning you once,” Jim said. 

“Or you’ll do what, Ellison? Going to shoot me?”

“It’s a thought,” Jim growled. 

“Jim, let’s go.” Blair started for the truck and Ramsey started laughing. 

“You’re sleeping with the little fucker, aren’t you? Oh man, this is rich. I can’t wait to tell everyone I know at the station that it’s not just a rumor anymore,” Ramsey said, hatefully. 

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Jim shouted on his way to the truck, ignoring the remark about him and Blair. 

Jim got into the truck and slammed his door, really hard, making Ramsey laugh even harder. Jim started to open his door and Blair said, “Jim, you promised me, remember?”

Jim slammed his door again and took off out of the parking lot with the asshole in his rearview mirror. Jim hated him so much, it wasn’t even funny. 

“Jim, you’ve got to keep your cool with Ramsey. He wants you to hit him, so he can bring charges and you have to go to prison.

“Don’t you think I know that? I can’t stand the man. He makes me want to puke up my lunch. I don’t see how easily you can turn your cheek,” Jim grumbled. 

“I’m pissed too, Jim. But I just want to stay away from him.”

“You call that staying away from him?” Jim asked. 

“The thought of running from him would have made him laugh even harder, Jim. I do have some dignity left, you know?”

“You’re right, Blair, you handled it perfectly. I’m sorry I’m such an asshole today.”

“Let’s just get home and fill out those forms and hope that’ll keep him away from me,” Blair said. 

The rest of the drive home was very quiet with both men thinking about what their next move would be. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon called everyone’s attention in the bullpen. “Everyone, we have a bit of a sticky situation. Ramsey, Barker and Fuller are out of prison and Ramsey is bugging Sandburg. Sandburg’s filling out restraining orders as we speak. But I need you all to keep watch over him because I do believe that Ramsey is very dangerous. He might make a run for Blair even with us watching. So, I need someone to watch him at the university when they aren’t busy. I don’t expect you to be with every moment, but you could make Ramsey’s life miserable, too. Don’t let him get close because this time Jim won’t stand by and do nothing. Then Blair will be left all alone and a good cop sent to prison. 

Connor was the first one to say, “I’ll keep an eye on him early in the morning and if I see Ramsey, I’ll give him a hard time.”

Simon sighed. “No, Connor, you can’t do that. Then he’ll get us for harassment. We don’t want him gaining any ground whatsoever.”

“Understood, sir. I’ll just be sure that Sandy will be safe.”

Simon turned to Joel and said, “Do you know why she keeps calling him Sandy?”

“I think it’s because his last name is Sandburg. Just a nickname, Simon,” Joel said smiling. 

“Well, it sounds stupid,” Simon barked. 

“It’s not as bad as Jimbo, Simon,” Joel reminded Simon. 

“There is that,” Simon said with a bark of laughter. 

Brown and Rafe stood up and Brown said, “We’ll go check on the guys tonight and see how the paperwork is coming along.” 

“No, you’re missing the whole point. You have to try to do this quietly and secretly. Otherwise Blair will think we don’t think he can take care of himself,” Simon stated. 

Rafe said, “Simon, I hate to point out the obvious, but Ramsey is 6’ 4” tall and weighs close to 300 pounds. You really think that Blair is going to be able to take care of himself?”

“He can talk his way out of almost everything, so let’s stand back a little further and give him some breathing room. Now this is all to be kept quiet. I don’t want Ellison to think he can’t take care of things either,” Simon said. 

Joel said, “I’ll check and see if they are doing the community service as required and see if there are any problems with them. They might slip up, you never know. And speaking of the other two guys has anyone heard from them?”

“No, just Ramsey, now let’s stay on our toes. Everyone do their jobs and keep me informed. Dismissed.”

They all discussed the other two men and wondered where they were when in walked Fuller and Barker. Joel walked up to them and said, “What do you want here?”

“Can we talk to you in private?” Fuller asked. 

“Does this have to do with Blair Sandburg?” Joel asked as Simon walked back into the bullpen. 

“Yes, it has everything to do with Sandburg,” Barker said. 

“Come in to my office and we’ll talk about this,” Simon ordered. The two men walked in and stood before Simon’s desk. Joel followed them in. 

“Who wants to start?” Simon asked. 

“Sir, Ramsey is insane. He’s talked of nothing but killing Sandburg since he’s been in prison. But now, he’s gotten worse. Now he’s trying to get us involved. We’re playing along, but we know we did Sandburg wrong. We wouldn’t hurt him now for anything. Someone is going to have to stop Ramsey,” Fuller said. 

“And why should we believe you,” Joel asked. 

“We have nothing to gain by telling you this, but we have everything to lose. He’ll drag us all down with him and we know this. He’s got to be stopped,” Barker said. 

Simon asked, “Do you have any idea what his plan is?”

“Yes, he’s going to take him from the university and throw him in the trunk, take him to an old warehouse on Miller street and he wants to rape and kill Sandburg,” Fuller explained. 

“Why would he tell you all of this?” Simon wondered. 

“We’re going to be the ones to hold him down while he rapes him. That’s the plan. So if you come up missing Sandburg, you know where to look,” Barker said. 

“We need signed statements from both of you. You might be able to get off the community service for doing this. You’ve been most helpful,” Simon stated as he handed each of them a legal tablet and a pen. Both men sat down and began to write out everything they said. 

Simon walked out into the bullpen and put out an APB on Ramsey and got everyone in motion for finding him as quickly as they could. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim and Blair were sitting at the table filling out the paperwork when there was a knock at the door. Jim sniffed the air and said, “It’s Ramsey.”

Blair picked up the phone immediately and dialed Simon. Jim headed towards the door and Blair said, “Don’t answer it, Jim.”

“Don’t worry, Blair. Everything will be fine.” He swung the door open and was stabbed twice by Ramsey so quickly that Jim couldn’t even get his balance, falling and smacking his head so hard he was instantly unconscious. Jim lay with a pool of blood pouring out of him. Blair laid the phone down, still connected to Simon and said, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Come with me, or I kill you right now,” Ramsey said still holding the bloody knife, swinging it around in the air, hitting himself and Blair with Jim’s blood. “Now come with me or die now.”

“Let me call an ambulance for Ellison.”

“You’ll come with me or die with Ellison, your choice.”

Blair stepped over Jim’s unconscious form and walked into the hallway, being pushed by Ramsey. 

Simon was still on the phone with Blair when he heard what went down. He called for an ambulance and then told everyone they were on the search for the warehouse. Barker and Fuller said they would go along with Simon and Joel to show them exactly which one it was. Simon was so worried that he agreed to this offer and they were gone from the bullpen within moments. 

Everyone was racing over to the docks and old warehouse section of town. Fuller was giving them good directions and sure enough, they found Ramsey’s car. 

Everyone parked and got out. Simon told Fuller and Barker to wait in the car. No one had to tell them twice. Simon was very concerned about Ellison, but didn’t have time at this moment. He needed to find Blair before Ramsey killed him. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Take your clothes off you whore.”

“Ramsey, I’m not taking my clothes off, so you may as well just stab me right now. I don’t care anymore anyway,” Blair answered. 

“You’re a dirty whore and I’m going to fuck you just like one. You deserve what I got in prison,” Ramsey said. 

“So because you were raped in prison, you are now gay?” Blair asked, really needing to know this answer. 

“No, I’m no stinking fag. You all make me sick,” Ramsey answered. 

“Ramsey, I don’t know how to tell you this, but that makes you a fag if you fuck me,” Blair explained. 

Ramsey slapped Blair so hard that Blair saw stars for a few moments. 

“Dirty whore, trying to talk you way out of it. It’s not going to work. Now get your clothes off,” Ramsey yelled. 

Blair looked at Ramsey sadly and said, “I’m not taking them off, so kill me now. I’m ready.”

“What do you mean, you’re ready? How could someone be ready to die?” Ramsey asked. 

“I don’t want to spend my life without Jim Ellison. You took care of that for me, so I’m ready to go. Stab me you low life fucker. You’re such a chicken shit. You can’t stab someone that’s actually ready for it can you?” 

“I’m not a chicken shit. Take your clothes off,” Ramsey screamed at the top of his lungs. He was losing touch with all reality. 

“Take them off yourself and you’ll have to kill me to do it,” Blair dared him on. 

He started storming across the warehouse with his knife up and screaming as he ran. Simon walked in at that moment, shouted a warning and shot him in the head. Blair gagged as brains and blood went all over his face, hair and neck. He was that close to killing Blair. 

Simon walked over and made sure that Ramsey was indeed dead and asked Blair, “Are you all right, Sandburg?”

“No-he killed Jim.”

Brown walked in and said, “They are pumping blood into Jim right now as we speak and the surgery went well. He’s going to be fine, but will be off for two weeks.”

“Thank you, Henri. That means everything to me. Thank you.”

Simon gave his handkerchief to Blair to wipe off his face and neck. Once that was done, he was ready for the hospital. 

“Blair, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you stink like blood and you have it in your hair. Let’s stop at the loft and get you showered and changed. Then we’ll go up and see Jim,” Simon ordered. 

“Okay, I don’t want to gross him out or scare him. Thank you, Simon,” Blair answered. 

Everyone wanted to hug Blair, but he was covered in blood and brains, so no one did except Connor. She evidentially didn’t have a line drawn for if you should or shouldn’t hug a co-worker. She knew she could shower. Once she hugged him, everyone else took a turn. 

Joel said, “Simon, you’re going to need to be here for IA, so I’ll take Blair to his apartment for a shower and change of clothing. If you don’t need me here, that is.”

“Good idea, Joel. Take him now, so he can go up and see his partner. Connor, would you please take Fuller and Barker back to their car or cars at the station?”

“Yes, sir,” Joel and Connor said together.

Simon smiled as he began to fill out a report for IA. He knew they would be there in a few moments because Brown had called them. Simon detested IA, but it was something he had to do. At least he had a lot of witnesses for the shooting. That would make things go easier and more quickly. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Blair arrived at the hospital, he could hear Jim grumbling about how he hated hospital gowns. Blair smiled at the sound of his lover’s voice. 

Joel said, “Sounds to me like he’s back to normal already.”

“Me too, Joel. I hope he’s doing as well as he sounds,” Blair said. 

They both walked in the door and Jim was trying to get the damn gown to cover his dick and balls. Blair started laughing and said, “I brought you some handy-dandy sweats. That would be more comfortable for you to wear.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

Blair kissed him right in front of Joel and Joel only smiled when Blair looked back at him to see his reaction. 

“You two might have thought you were a secret, but we all figured out you were a couple when the bedroom got cleaned up. Yes, it still looks like Blair’s room, but it’s clean and tidy,” Joel said, smiling. 

Blair laughed and said, “That’s Jim’s fault. He’s keeping the damn room too clean. I told him that.”

Blair helped Jim get the sweats on and was very careful of his stitches in the rib area. Then he helped get a shirt on him, so he looked human once more. 

Joel left the two men to discuss what had happened. 

“So what happened to the fucking prick?” Jim asked. 

“Simon killed him. He was on his way to kill me when Simon gave a warning and shot him in the head. We don’t have him to worry about any longer. And guess who helped find me?”

“I can’t imagine,” Jim answered. 

“Fuller and Barker. They knew of his plans and they went and reported it to Simon. So when this all came down, they rode with Simon and showed him where to go. I’m going to forgive them for saving my life, so that I could still be in yours.”

Jim said, “Give me a kiss, my love.”

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed him ever so softly. Jim didn’t complain because he was probably in a lot of pain. 

Thinking about pain suddenly reminded Blair to ask, “Jim, did you turn your pain dials down?”

Jim closed his eyes and Blair could see a look of relief wash over him. He then opened his eyes and said, “Thank you, Blair. You are and always will be my Guide.”

“And you, Jim Ellison are and always will be my Sentinel. I love you.” 

“I’m going to ask the doctor if I can go home tonight.”

“When tomorrow comes, man-when tomorrow comes.”

The end


End file.
